Heart Scream
by Setterly
Summary: Six boys never thought they meet six girls who would completly reject them. So, it is there challenge to uncover these girls for them true selves while being international stars. But, don't believe that these girls are normal for they have a few secrets.
1. Motorcycle bullying

Lights flashed everywhere as a tall dark figure walked onto the stage. His eyes were an onyx colored and he had raven colored hair. A microphone waited for him as his voice poured softly out of speakers. Next to the singer was a boy with bright blonde hair, 3 other boys with brown hair, and another boy with fiery red hair. Then the rest of the band joined him in the beautiful serenade…

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes  
You'll see a side of love you've never known  
I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy  
You'll be screaming out  
In my head, it's going down  
In my head, it's going down  
In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah_

_Some dudes know all the right things to say…_

"AAH!" screeched a girl at her sister that held up a remote her TV, "Turn off that awful noise to that stupid band!"

Ok, maybe some people hated the band on the TV screen.

Her sister laughed at her as she raced to the TV in her tank top and sweat pants, "Glad you are up now. I believe neither of us will be listening to Starstruck by 3OH!3 anytime soon."

The girl that just got up started to put up her in two buns that she is so known for, "They could go die in hole if they ever try to sing Atreyu or another one of my songs."

Her sister couldn't help but smile, "Oh, how correct you are, Tenten."

Tenten soon shoved her sister out the door so she could put on an Atreyu t-shirt with ripped skinny jeans. After grabbing her black one shoulder bag with multiple rock bands' pins and other funny saying pins on the outside. Tenten did her usual morning stuff before heading down to see her sister, Valentina. Her long brown hair that used to hit her back now came to her shoulders with a bang covering her right eye. She wore little make up except for the mascara and eye liner. Her clothes consisted of a Bullet for My Valentine t-shirt slim fit that showed a dead bird on the front and black skinny jeans that had chains looped onto them.

(A/N I have this shirt and love it) She wore a black jacket with the zipper all the way down that she had designed with the words, "Medic of Lovers ruins every song they sing and their brains will be given to my zombie dog," and her beautifully drawn zombie dog chewing out the band's funny gay picture. (A/N what I mean is like mustaches drawn on the bands faces, who are all gangster poses) Tenten smirked as she handed Tenten her jacket that she had design for Tenten out of their hate of Medic of Lovers. Well she didn't entirely make them; she just added her gore flair to Ino's design for a killer jacket. Ino was a friend of theirs but they would say best for many reasons.

Medic of Lovers is this want-to-be backstreet boy band. Their lead singer is Sasuke Uchihia, lead guitarist is Neji Hyuuga, base guitarist is Kiba Inuzuka, other guitarist is Naruto Uzumaki, drummer is Gaara Sabaku No, and keyboardist is Shikamaru Nara. Tenten's jacket was also black, but read, "Play Medic of Lovers and ask me what a Katana is … you will find it up your ass." It had blood, red paint, splattered on the back. They walked out to the nice sunny day taking their sweet motorcycles with a skull decorating Tenten's and flames scorching the side of Valentina's bike. Their helmet had fun tattoos that represented their own style.

(Tenten's POV)

The sun beat down on my back as I charged into the street with my sister's flaming bike close behind. I pushed my bike creating this racing invitation. My sister responded by zooming past me in unimaginable speed. I couldn't help but smile at our childish behavior while racing to school. Of course, she beat me by twisting her bike so dirt sprayed onto my lap. We pulled into the student parking lot to find a black convertible trying to pull into the motorcycle parking.

I shared a quick glance at my sister's black tinted helmet to only meet air. I smirked as I turned ahead to watch the back of my sister's bike and kicked the engine to go faster. Valentina easily swerved around the black convertible and skid right in front of the car before it could pull in further. I pulled in right next to her. I could just imagine her intense glare as several boys came out of the car.

"What the hell was that for?" screeched the blonde hair boy that sort of looked familiar.

Valentina just shrugged her shoulders as she turned around to lock up her bike.

"Hey I'm taking to you!" screeched the annoying blonde.

I quickly turned to lock up my bike to distract them from my hand slowly slipping into my bag and running my thumb over a hard cold surface.

"Shut up, dobe," hissed a boy with raven hair in the shape of a duck's rear end.

My eyes shifted from each boy for they all looked somewhat familiar. I racked my brain for an answer as I slipped the hard cold object into my sleeve in case needed.

Valentina sighed loudly meaning she was bored and started to walk away with her bag slung over her shoulder. I flowed her pursuit while grabbing my bag just in time to hear the blonde idiot.

"Hey get back here, you bastard!" yelled the blonde.

My bag fell to the ground and I froze. I inhaled in and out in an attempt to calm myself down as I removed my helmet. My hair slightly spilled out of its bun on my head. I turned my stone cold glare to the boys that stood in place.

"What did you say?" I hissed while my fits balled and un-balled.

I watched Valentina join my side and her hand glide across mine. She didn't want a fight but if one did start it wasn't my fault.

"Why the hell did you cut us off, bitch?" said the one with duck ass hair.

I set my helmet down next to my bag as I strode over to the dumb asses. I grabbed the front of his shirt, having him kneel about a couple of inches to meet my eyes, and aimed my fist at his face.

"I would watch it. This is motorcycle parking only dummy, and I wouldn't try any funny business if I were you by calling us bitch. You aren't special. You are only one spoiled brat with a big ego," I hissed.

"Or what? You can't hurt me," he smirked.

I threaten to give him a black eye, but it would've hit him if it hadn't been a glove hand that stopped me. I glared at the owner of the hand but smirked to see a girl with short pink hair and cold emerald eyes.

"Release, now. I will handle this," she said softly as I let go of the idiot.

I started to walk away knowing my dear friend could handle this. I of course got my stuff before plugging into the school.

(Sakura's POV)

I let out a low whistle. I decided to lean against Tenten's bike vs. Valentina's for many reasons. I started to unwrap my lollipop that I found in my jacket pocket. I was in no hurry.

"Well I haven't seen my friend that mad in a while," I took a brief pause, "You all must be idiots for you couldn't read the sign's about whom park's where and you all are new. I give you credit for not being killed already but a fair warning never piss off me or my friends."

I got up from my comfortable position to meet the boys face to face. I smiled sweetly before I stomped with all my strength onto duck hair boy's foot. He let out a gasp of pain as I skipped away but I stopped mid way to the door.

"Oh, I almost forgot since my friend pointed this out," I stood up on the top steps of the school and screeched, "Look it's Medic of Lovers!"

All the girls in the school went crazy as they chased the weird group of guys into their car and away to another place. Who knew I just completely made that up? I walked into the double doors to Kohana's High School and Ninja Academy. I quickly slid into home room. I easily spotted my dear friends in the back of the room.


	2. Meet your worst nightmare

(Valentina's POV)

I laughed at Tenten's rant about beating the bloody pulp out of the boys. I watched as Sakura plopped into the seat behind me. Her head rolled back revealing her fair skin on her neck.

"Those boys are such a pain," she moaned.

I couldn't help but pity her.

"What happened?" I asked with worry written into my tone.

"Stupid asses made me scream and activate the demon fans of Medic of Lovers," she moaned.

I patted her shoulder in sympathy.

I sighed out loud, "Hinata, can you watch her?"

Hinata was one of our great friends and was often our care taker. She was the innocent within us. She had midnight/purplish hair with white eyes and no pupil. I always could count on her and nothing was going to change that.

"Y-ye-yes," she stuttered.

Oh, I forgot she has a stuttering problem in public. I smiled gratefully before yanking out my IPod to listen to my favorite band, Bullet for My Valentine. I clicked past all the other annoying songs Ino downloaded onto my IPod for some odd reason. I clicked Cries in Vain …

_Lord you know I've cried a thousand tears tonight,  
But nothing seems to quench the thirst you keep on craving,  
But now I need an answer to my prayers and you're not there,  
So why I think you listen, listen._

Has no one told you, your cries are all in vain,  
And everyone keeps trying to take that all away,  
Has no one told you, your cries are all in vain,  
Your cries.

Lord I can't disguise the look inside my eyes,  
The more I try to look away the more I'm staring,  
But now i need an answer to my prayers and your not there,  
So why I think you listen, listen …

A hand slammed in front of my desk and I met face to face with Mr. annoying blonde. Oh, he is going to pay for stopping my melody time. I hit paused on my IPod and tore my headphones to meet the very person I wanted to kill.

"What is your problem, jackass?" I said with harsh venom.

He looked scared as I met him eye to eye. A lot of people outside the gang said I could kill someone with my glares if I wanted to. I imagined him burning in flames while I laughed manically. Oh, how I loved being such a tomboy and being a slight crazy person. One of the boys, the one with duck ass hair, cleared his voice.

"The problem is your friend with pink hair stomped on my foot with her heeled shoe and she announced to the world who we are," he stated in an ego manner.

Did I mention what Sakura is wearing? She is wearing a half inch pink heel just for stomping on people's feet and black tights. On top of the tights, she had a black frilly skirt, a pink tank top with the words 'I kick ass while being pretty', and a black headband in her short pink hair.

"W-what did y-you do?" asked Hinata in a worried tone.

"Nothing," she said casually while sitting up, "I just took in account that those newbies looked slightly liked the worst boy band in the world and the number of insane fans around them."

"You didn't?" Tenten said with her amazement voice.

Sakura only nodded her head as we all slapped high-fives while Hinata just smiled and nodded her head. I couldn't help but to smile at our friend. On the other hand, the group of boy just seemed to stare at us in amazement. I mean really did they just expect us to say we were going to say sorry. I think not. Our homeroom teacher walked in and his eyes grazed over us.

The newbies sat close to us yet far enjoy out of our kicking range. Nice memories ran through my head as I stared at the man with a toothpick set in the corner of his mouth.

"Today class …," said Asuma before a loud … BAM!

"Stay here class," said Asuma firmly before hurrying off.

A light tap came next to me as if someone was tapping the window. (A/n she sits next to the window in the class) Wait … explosion and tapping …sigh. I turned my head to see my two buddies sitting on a tree branch waving at me like this happened on a daily basis. In fact, this was pretty much normal. While I stared ahead my hand slid over to the lock and unlocked the window before opening all the way. A girl with four light brown ponytails rolled in casually after a girl with a blonde ponytail slipped in clumsily.

"What took you so long?" I muttered before turning to see Asuma reenter the room.

"Ino and Temari what are you doing out of your seats? Sit," Asuma commanded

They sat in front of me as I chucked a note at one of their desk. Temari picked it up read it real quickly before putting the note in her lap where her eyes went ahead and her pencil went to work. A moment later a breeze blew past me dropping the note on my next.

'_Thanks for the save and we were late thanks to miss prissy's beauty. Hey when will the jackets be finished?–tem'_

'_They are in my locker just stop by after class. – v'_

I knocked the note off my desk so it could be carried away onto Temari's desk. We kept this going talking about all this morning events. When sand snatch the note from the corner of my desk and started to uncurl its arm that formed from it. It started to shrink back, but before it could get far I whispered two words before the note erupted into ashes. I watched as the arm delivered the ashes to one of the new boys with red hair and pale blue eyes. So, he controls sand … very interesting.

His gaze met mine and I couldn't help but to give him a teasing wink to hide what I really felt. This feeling that his gaze could read my every move with accuracy that no man should have; it wasn't cutting it with me. I turned my nose slightly wrinkled as sensie's loud voice erupted through the classroom.

"Oh, I forgot. We got new students so be nice," he looked down at a sheet on his desk, "Sasuke Uchihia, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara Sabaku No, and Shikamaru Nara."

Almost all the class erupted into squeals while I covered my ears from the awful noise. I peaked from the corner of my eye to see all the girls being … how to put this nicely … OH FORGET IT! They were acting like sluts. I wanted to barf but the gagging was coming from Tenten, who got sick from the whiff of sluts and ego crazies. Ino grabbed her bag, turning to nod her head at the door. We smiled when hell broke to vanish in its mass and flee the classroom.

Temari let out a glorious laugh when we pulled up to my locker and outfits/uniforms were passed out. It consisted of different colored skinny jeans, band t-shirts, different 'I hate Medic Lovers' jackets, and converse. Of course some of these things we all ready had. The bell that signaled for next period and when we walked out of the bathroom out came the crowd of crazies and their leaders. I saw Ino give them a fake wink and wave of the hand before we went the gym for our lovely presentation.

(Sasuke POV)

I glared at Neji which only made the girls scream louder.

"What do you mean Ninja Awakening?" Naruto whined.

"Some sort of tradition here for new comers," sighed Shikamaru.

Neji only smirked as I sighed leading the way to the gym. There we sat in the middle were we could see all the action in this sort of arena thing.

The principal, whose name I had already forgotten, spoke without a mic. but clearly understood, "Welcome one and all to Kohana's High School and Ninja Academy! Now let the Ninja Awakening begin!"

The room erupted into cheers as a single person in a ninja uniform walked out into the center. You could barely see its eyes and nothing else. A black cover hand raised high and a single spark erupted over him. He quickly vanished as a great rumbling sounded and the cheers grew louder. Bricks crumbled as a powerful fire breathing dragon appeared, but that was not the only creature that came from the hole in the wall. A griffin was next that held a very angry three headed cobra.

The griffin dropped it as its hood opened hissing loudly. A giant one headed hellhound crawled out of the hole; he was followed by a giant fox with beaded eyes. Last a Nemean lion proudly walked in roaring at the now hysterical crowd. The crowd went quiet as six figures in black cloaks that hid their face walked casually into the arena.

"This is awesome!" screeched Naruto as he shoved popcorn in his mouth.

I raised an eyebrow at him only to spot the popcorn seller in another aisle. I couldn't help but agree with Naruto no way was those people down their going to defeat those creatures. All six were way too powerful. I watched carefully as all six of the figures spread out to face one monster. Then just like that the monsters charged but the six cloaked people just remained in their stance.

"Move," I whispered under my breathe, "Or you are going to get killed."

**A/N: the reason for the mythological creatures is i have no idea what the names of the monsters in Naruto are. So they are still ninjas just fight mythological creatures.**


	3. Dangerous Game

(Sasuke POV)

At the last minute the figures threw their cloaks right into the creatures' faces and each of their dances began. It only took me moments to recognize the faces of the girls I despised most. The one that caught my attention most though was the pink haired girl, her eyes framed with coldness. She dodged and ducked each blow that each head of the serpent gave without effort. She tried to get closer to the snake but it was near impossible. Her elegances ruining narrow as she punched the ground. The arena rumbled with might as large crater was formed and the snake perished with a boulder on its head.

(Neji's POV)

I had to admit I never thought that my eyes be glued to the girl with two buns on her head. Her moves were precise and fatal. She would throw a couple of weapons here and there looking for an opening. Her eyes never tore away from the dragon as he tried to fry her. Every time he failed and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I watch her face slowly twist with impatience before jumping up into the air and delivering a fatal blow with katana, right to its heart. She yanked out the blade without a second glance before closing her eyes to only reopen them coldly.

(Shika POV)

Lazily I stretched out watching the ceiling pretending that clouds were there. Then a girl on a giant fan floated up with a griffin hot on her trial. I watched her rhythmic pattern to realize she wanted it to chase her. I couldn't tell for what yet except for a possible type of justu against it. Finally the griffin tired down and the girl just smirked while her hands flew into different hand signs. A tornado formed with so much power that it ripped the griffin's wing off and the griffin from the sky. She was deadly and not one to mess with.

(Naruto POV)

I watched a girl with semi-blue/purple hair. Her dance was elegant and it seemed as if a smile tried to form across her face. I wanted to smile softly too by just watching her. She nimbly dodges each of the fox's swipes. The fox's fury seemed to grow with every miss. The fox at long last seemed to tire and the girl hopped up whispering to the creature. Finally she delivered a fist into the fox's chest, crimpling it to the ground. Her face turned into a frown as she walked up to the creature, without fear, she closed its eyes.

(Kiba POV)

I was so interested as how this was able to get her hair to easily gleam with light. Icy blue eyes watched every move that the hell hound did. Then the huge dog froze staring straight into the long blonde's eyes. She smirked as she raced up the dog's legs. The dogs snapped at her but all they did was hurt themselves. She sat in between their heads watching the blood bath that the dog was creating. Finally both them accidentally grabbed their jugular vs. the blonde. It was a sad sight to see as the collapsed onto the floor.

(Gaara POV)

The lion was merciless, but so was the girl with short brown hair. They circled like a pair of sharks and every so often they would test the water. The air was heavy with tension that came noticed by everyone. The lion was the first to give racing up to her with claws fully extended. She took the impact with her hands and feet. She struggled with the lion trying to grab her face. She so how manage to get the big loaf off her, but the lion slightly got her cheek.

She ran her fingers across it while the lion got up. She sniffed the blood on her fingers seeming to enjoy the scent. Her attention went back to the fight was the lion was a feet away from her. I watch in horror as she jumped out of the lion's range. A long paper with words written on it spilled out her sleeve. She didn't waste time running her blooded fingers over it while the lion stared at its paws dumbfounded.

A loud crisp bird like call erupted as the girl was soon enveloped in fire. Then just like that she was petting the head of a bird made entirely out of fire. It was much larger than her and looked ten times more deadly. The lion looked at the girl once again before running at her tired of playing games. The bird charged straight to the lion with a glint in its eyes I never want to see again. The two crashed into each other but not before the lion erupted into flames.

My eyes had to be the size of dinner plates. I slowly turned to see the others with their faces glued to the other fighters. Their jaws hung slightly open, but I didn't have a chance to say anthing. I watched as the girl I was watching moments before hopped onto the back of the bird before flying around the arena. I watched the girl with two buns race ahead until the bird was even with her. She leaped up and joined the girl on the bird's back.

The wind teased their hair as their face showed joy. The girl with buns in her head's smile seem to grow even more when the other girl bent down off the back of the bird to grab the hand of the girl with blue hair. Then with great speed they rose up into the sky like a bullet. The girl with four ponytails flowed suit on her fan with the other two girls, holding onto the belt that the ponytailed girl had on. I stared dumbfounded at them twisting with each other, but they growing further away. I was enchanted by them. I didn't even notice that I was using the third eye to watch the girl with short hair's tiny smile that had such a blinding radiance. Then they vanished as if they were never there.

The crowd let out their joyous screams before filing out of the gym. I turned to the others seeing the gleam in their eyes before I could roll my eyes in reply. One day this isn't going to be pretty. I just have a feeling.

(Ino's POV)

I was fixing my makeup leaning on my bike waiting for Temaria and the others. I skipped last period because I had enough of teaching ungrateful brats. God, they think this career is a bunch of flowers. Wait … Flowers? … Crap! I have to work in the flower shop. Ugh! Dad is going to kill me.

"Hey Ino," called Sakura.

We did our little greetings before I even considered asking them for help.

"Uh, I need a huge favor," I pleaded.

The girls all shared a look of 'not again.'

"What is it?" sighed Valentina.

"Help me with the flower shop, please. Then we can do our thing," I begged with my adorable puppy eyes.

They all nodded in agreement. We talked about different stuff while we loaded our bikes, you know teacher, bands, etc. We all smiled and laughed enjoying each other's company.

"Hey baby," said a voice coated in a seducing tone.

I turn to meet a boy with spiky brown hair. I turned my nose up at his gesture when he slid his hand down my arm.

"You know I like how a girl who knows how to fight. Why don't you hang out with me?" he almost purred.

My inner gagged at his pathetic methods. I mean really. I would have rather been chased by a rabid dog. I spared a look of desperation to my friends to only see them busy with their own problems making their way slowly to them.

I guessed dumb ass followed my gaze for the idiotic voice played on, "Your friends can join us and we can all have a little bit of 'fun'."

Ok, I don't know about you but I had enough of him. I drove my knee into his …um….wrong spot. I watched him collapse in pain and agony. Then I turned to see the other girls hopping onto their bikes while the other boys lay on the ground. I hopped onto my bike and sped away with them. I pulled into the tiny shop I had grown up in all my life.

"I so glad that was the end of the worst day ever."

I turned to my pinked haired friend and gave her a comforting smile. Soon we were speeding around the flower shop as I tried to get Dad to forgive me. Mom finally got him to leave me alone. See puppy dog-eyes help out. Around sunset, we left the flower shop and headed to the Club House. It is this old recording studio that we transformed.

The quick lay-out is the bottom floor is a dance studio, next floor is the movie/animation/arts, and lastly the actual recording studio. So we raced to the second floor and prepped for the video. When we came out, we all wearing masks and different outfits. It was all simple but at the once empty green screen room was now filled with a few others setting up equipment. On the side everything had the logo of Heart Scream.


End file.
